


Consider This

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iggy gave me Dead!Bob, and shuffle supplied Anna Nalick's Consider This.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ignaz Wisdom (ignaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/gifts).



The door closed solidly, quietly but with an implied bang. The barely restrained slam gave Ben the final word. Robert could have followed him, but the boy seemed beyond listening, not that he listened all that much even on good days, but still. One had to pick one's battles.

In the quiet, though, Ben's parting words echoed.

"What do you think, have I changed since my death?"

The dog cocked his head and rumbled something that sounded like an affirmative.

Robert shook his head. "Talking to the dog. I've come to a sorry pass."

The dog barked then turned away, hopping up on Ben's cot and curling up to sleep. He considered attempting to shoo it down, but nothing was quite so off-putting about his situation as being ignored-- no, being treated like he wasn't quite there, wasn't quite real.


End file.
